characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Almeracian
Alexa Oakfield is a twenty year old Almeracian bearing the blood of the Almeracian royal family sent to Earth as a child to scout the planet for any sign of Kryptonian life. Eventually going rogue in favour of making a life for herself on the planet Earth, Alexa currently works as a jounalist for the Daily Planet. Appearance Personality Backstory Powers and Abilities Powers Almeracian Physiology: *'Superhuman Strength': Almeracians possess super-strength that approaches that of Kryptonians. They can bend steel, overpower humans, and throw cars with ease. Their telekinesis aids their strength. *'Superhuman Speed': Almeracians can move and fly with incredible speed. *'Superhuman Stamina': Almeracians can exert themselves for long periods of time without tire. *'Invulnerability': Almeracians are impervious to gunshots and intense trauma. *'Flight': Almeracians can fly. *'Telekinesis': Almeracians possess telekinetic abilities far beyond that of Green Martians. They can move objects and create powerful telekinetic blasts that can stagger even a Kryptonian. They can manipulate their telekinetic force to form any shape they desire; including force fields, shields and protective orbs. *'Telepathy': Under normal conditions, Almeracians possess a literal sixth sense in telepathic ability. :*'Enhanced Empathy': For those times when an Almeracian may encounter an undisciplined mind that lacks coherent thought, the most skilled has demonstrated the ability to overcome this obstacle by using particularly strong telepathic skill in the area of 'hearing' emotions. Aside from its uses in tracking opponents, this ability has also allowed Almeracians to better understand the hidden motives of those around them. Having been bred as warriors, the Almeracians' ability to sense emotions has helped them to more fully assess when to use tact and when to use force. :*'Mind Control: '''Almeracians has the ability to subject others to their mind control abilities. The alien race has shown the capacity to bend masses of people to their will. :*'Illusion Casting': Almeracians has shown the ability to project powerful illusions into the minds of others. :*'Astral Combat':' While the physical presence (body) assumes a deep trance, Almeracians assume an Astral Form, separating from the physical body and gaining access of travel on Astral Plane. Can levitate in Astral Form. May allow some Almeracians to more easily possess others, but may battle over conscious. :*'''Mind Bolts: The powerful Almeracian Mind Bolt, Psi-bolt, or Psychic Blast is a favorite of those in the Royal House. This skill is typically depicted as emanating from an Almeracian's forehead. Unlike the optical force beams, the Mind Bolt targets an opponent's mind directly by delivering pain, unconsciousness, brain damage, or even death. :*'Mental Defense': Almeracians have a powerful defense against mental attacks. *'Healing Factor': Almeracians heal from most wounds in seconds and are immune to disease and illness. *'Hypnosis': Almeracians can hypnotize people to stay in place with a gaze. They can also charm people. *'Suspended Animation':' '''Almeracians' constitution combined with their mental control is such that they can suspend their own vital functions temporarily. Despite being in a state of suspended animation, they have the ability to be completely aware of potential danger around them. *'Teleportation': Almeracians have the ability to teleport themselves and/or others in and out of a battle over interstellar distances. *'Ferrokinesis': Almeracians have exhibited immense telekinetic control over metals at the molecular level. They can cause metal to melt with a thought, or rearrange the molecules of scraps into anything they choose, such as weapons or armor. *'Matter Manipulation': In addition to metals, Almeracians have demonstrated the ability to alter other inorganic matter with a thought. The full extent of this skill is unknown. *'Optical Force Beams': Almeracians can focus their optic beams to deliver immense concussive force, or emulate searing heat vision. *'Self Duplication/Simulacrum''': Almeracians use what they call a simulacrum of themselves that possess powers similar to the original. These proxies appear to be less invulnerable, and more restrained than the original. Abilities Weaknesses Equipment Trivia References